For some seated vehicle occupants, sitting on a seat of a vehicle in the same seat position can be uncomfortable or even painful, particularly during relatively long travel journeys. In order to provide a remedy to the seating discomfort, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,285 B2 to change the seat position by activating actuator motors of a seat. However, specific characteristics of the respective people generally seated on the seat are not taken into account such that, although changes in the seat position are experienced as agreeable by some people, they are experienced as disagreeable by other people.
It would be desirable to provide approaches to changing the seat position of the seat that can be adapted in a personalized fashion to effectively reduce such seating discomfort.